Processes of this type have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,275; 4,048,250; 4,138,442 and 4,263,141. These processes are also concerned with various possibilities of reusing the tail gas which has been separated. This is of considerable importance for the efficiency of the synthesis of the gasoline hydrocarbons.